


Drink Up

by eldiablo



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, Eventually there will be more characters and couples, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldiablo/pseuds/eldiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where emotions all only come from bottles, those who refuse to comply are homeless and taunted. But are the rebels right not to trust the government?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottles of Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38350) by Valerio Loi. 



The reflection of the bottle was unlike anything else, and it was like the gold liquid was the brightest thing the dark club.

Julian didn’t think twice before downing the small bottle, grabbing another identical one off the counter. It may have been his fifth or sixth Bliss, but according to his watch it was five minutes before the Emotion would take effect.

"Maybe you should slow down, kid." A voice called out from behind him. The brunet only rolled his eyes before turning around, ready to walked away. He was slightly surprised by the emotion, wondering if he had accidentally taken an extra bottle of Confidence that day. It took him a few seconds to process the natural emotion, which was completely unnatural; however he only pushed away the feeling, reminding himself to have more Emotions to avoid them wearing off.

He smiled a joyless smile as he met the eyes of a rather good looking man, feeling bare traces of what one might find in a bottle of Arousal.

"Maybe I should, but Bliss is so… blissful." Julian laughed, pretending to already by full of Bliss.

The stranger didn’t respond, he only held out a hand to reveal a small bottle filled with purple liquid and supporting a label that read “Arousal”.

Julian knew somewhere deep inside him that it was a bad idea to accept the drink from a total stranger, but before he had too much time to think the Bliss finally kicked in; and Julian finally got to forgot about everything else including his rational, warning thoughts.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

A vigorous pounding in his head was what woke him up the next morning.

“Motherfucker,” Julian nearly yelled as the light flowing in from the open blinds, pierced his vision, making his eyes burn and his head to hurt even more; also known as the symptoms of having too many Emotions, something Julian was very familiar with.

Someone had moved him back to his trailer sometimes during the night, leaving his to his own devices and sadly to deal with his own pain.

The male stumbled around the small room, having to hold onto the wall to find some sort of balance, until he reached the small cabinet filled to the brim with Emotions. He stared blankly at the small racks, until his brain finally processed labels and colors, allowing him to find several light grey filled bottles. Trying not to overdo the Emotion again like the previous night, he only drank two of the bottles, pushing against the cabinet to stumble back towards the bed.

The young boy feel back onto the small comforter with a rather childish whine, cursing himself internally for taking so much Bliss the previous night.

It was only a few seconds before a knock sounded on his door, but likely by then Julian was high up on Numbness and he could finally function slightly normally.

In front of his trailer stood another brunet boy, but this one was glaring rather than stumbling as he walked into the trailer.

“What do you want, Cameron?” Julian’s voice was quite monotone as he still hadn’t taken any All Day Emotions that day.

“That’s a long list. But let’s start with me not having to bring you to your trailer in the middle of the night because you can’t function.” Cameron spoke, staring down at the younger boy.

“Seems like someone has taken an extra shot of Responsibility today.” He mumbled, sitting down on the bed as to not use up his barely existing energy.

“I’m going to ignore that because you are in the crash part of getting high. Just go to sleep, and then we’ll talk.”

This was a request Julian had no problem complying with, not even taking the time to respond before laying on the bed once again, waving Cameron out of the room.

It took only a second before he heard the door open, and a rather quiet voice. “Jules, please just stop. I know you have numbness, but you can’t go on doing this to yourself, you’ll get destroyed.” That was the last thing Julian heard before falling into a pit of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

 

His dreams were nonsensical, containing everything from monsters under the bed to deep philosophical thoughts. The clearest one was less of a dream and more of a memory.

_Flashes of a joy filled, brown haired boy; running in the sunlight, laughing at every little thing. Everybody used to ask if little Julian took more than the usual amount of Joy, but he never did; that’s just the way he used to be._

_Joy wasn’t the only natural thing this boy was filled with; there was also curiosity and the need to know almost everything. The on going flow of questions aimed towards his mother was never ending and sometimes rather critical._

_“Mom what did the world used to be like before Emotions?”_

_“Mom, what does it feel like to feel without Emotions?”_

_“Mom why do I have to take Emotions everyday?”_

_The last question always got the same response from Dolce Larson._

_“It’s like medicine Julian, it’ll make you feel.”_

_“But I can feel without them, and I feel better when it’s real.”_

_“Don’t be silly sweetie, take your Emotion.”_

_It didn’t take long until Julian stopped asking all together._

* * *

 

No matter what he did when he woke up, he couldn’t shake off the memory or the feeling that something was wrong.

Something had to have been wrong for that happy young boy in the memories, to become the empty shell of a young man filled with everything fake in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is about Julian, but I promise chapters with Logan and the Rebels are coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prologue that I’m just putting up to see what everyone thinks, so please tell me if you have any ideas or ways for me to improve (especially the title, that will probably change.) Also Logan is going to come into the story later and I have his character figured out already.


End file.
